Song of the sky
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Sequel to "Wings of Flame". Frank makes a new friend, a kind girl named Sparrow. But there is more to her then meets the eye. Just who is this free-willed girl?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another story. This story takes place a few months after 'Wings of Flame' in the summer time. I hope you enjoy. And if you haven't read 'Wings of Flame' yet then I suggest you do, or else what's happening may not make sense.**

**I don't own any of the characters…Except for Sparrow, Sparrow is mine. **

**Now, onward.**

It was finally summer, school's out and Jade was looking forward to hanging out with her guy-friends. She didn't stop to think that they might have other plans.

"What do you mean you're busy tomorrow? I thought we were going to hang out." Jade whined to Frank. Frank rolled his eyes and said

"Didn't I just say that it's only for two hours in the morning…and not just tomorrow, but I have rehearsal almost every morning in June."

"I still don't see why you are going to give up two hours of your day to sit around a play boring songs on the Violin; it doesn't seem like you at all." Jade says.

"That's because it isn't. I don't really like to play classical music, but this symphony group is playing soundtracks from movies and musicals, and that stuff is fun to play. And I don't play the Violin, it's a Viola."

Jade and Frank kept on arguing while Charlie and Seymour just sat back and watched.

"So, this group that Franks in…What exactly is it?" Seymour asked Charlie. Charlie looked up from his drawing and says

"It's a sort of mini-symphony for junior high and high school kids. Since we are starting Junior high next year Frank is allowed to join. But he has to take a bus to get there because it's half an hour away and his dad doesn't want to drive him there and back every day."

Early the next morning, despite Jade's arguments, Frank got on the bus to go to rehearsal and sat down away from everyone else. Frank didn't like being around people who didn't understand him, so when his friends weren't around he was often by himself. Today though was different.

"Hey can I sit here?" A voice asked. Frank looked up to see the speaker: A girl about his age that had a kind and somewhat familiar look in her eyes, and the most unique hair that Frank had ever seen. Her hair was layered and shoulder length, but what was different was the color. The top of her head had red hair, but then it faded to strawberry blond, and then just normal blond. And it looked completely natural.

"Yeah, go ahead." Said Frank, turning to look out the window, planning on just ignoring the girl, but she would have none of that.

"What instrument do you play?" She asked.

"The Viola." Frank replied. Hey, just because he doesn't trust people he first meets does not mean that he ignores them.

"The Viola? That's pretty cool" The girl says. "I myself play the Flute. Oh, and my name's Sparrow."

Frank turned to look at the girl. "I'm Frank." He says, "So, Sparrow, that's a unique name."

"I know, I love it." Sparrow says, smiling, she continues. "My dad is really into things that fly. To him, flight means the same thing as freedom. So he named me after a bird."

"What about your mom?" Frank asked

Sparrow shook her head, "I never knew my mom, only my dad, although it's been many years since I've seen him." Sparrow started looking a little sad.

"I never really knew my mom either," Frank says "She died when I was younger. Why haven't you seen your dad?"

"He's sorta in jail, for something that he didn't do. No one else believes me on that, but he just seems too nice to do something bad." Sparrow said, still looking sad.

"I sorta feel the same way about my uncle. Yeah, he does commit crimes and all that, but he's not a bad person. And at least you have good memories about your dad, I see mine every day and we can't stand each other, we barely ever talk. I know that my dad isn't always a jerk, but it seems like he's always nice to everyone else except for me."

Sparrow smiled sympathetically and said "Maybe you just need to meet him in the middle, try to see things the way that he does. Maybe it would help if you knew why he treats you the way that he does."

"Oh, I know why." Frank said quietly, and turned to look out the window again. Sparrow looked at Frank sadly, then reached out and grabbed his hand.

**Yay, chapter 1 completed, and I apologize that it's so short, but they will be longer later. This story doesn't have much action in it, and it has a lot of talking. But all the talking is important so just bare with it please. I will try to have the next chapter up within a week, until then, May the Fourth be with you…I just had to say it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I've been thinking too much about the sequels to this story.**

**I still don't own JCA.**

It was the third week that Frank had been going to the rehearsals, and every morning he's gone for longer. Not because the rehearsal lasts longer, but because he spends more and more time talking to Sparrow. Jade wasn't very happy about this.

"Where is he? I thought he only said this thing would take up two hours, not five." Jade whined.

"Leave him alone Jade" Charlie responded, "Frank can hang out with a girl if he wants, besides, Sparrow sounds like a nice person."

Seymour's eyes widened in surprise, he knew that Frank had made a friend, but he didn't know her name.

"The girl's name is Sparrow?" he asked Charlie. When Charlie nodded Seymour looked excited about something and he asked Charlie "Where are they right now?"

"The park, I think." Charlie answered, "Why do you want to know?" he asked nervously when he saw that Seymour had gotten his wings out.

"I want to see her." Seymour responded and was about to fly off when Jade stopped him.

"No way I'm letting you fly off demon boy," Jade told him. Seymour rolled his eyes and said "You want to come too?"

"Wait, you're seriously going to take her flying?" Charlie asked in a slightly panicky tone.

"Well, why not." Seymour asked. Charlie hesitated for a minute before saying "Then I'm coming too, no way am I letting you fly off with her alone."

Seymour shrugged and said "Whatever, have it your way." And he also got his claws out on his feet.

"So, I can take someone in my hands, and hold someone by my feet, so who wants what?"

"I'll take the feet" Charlie said.

"I'm fine with that, as long as you hold me by my arms." Jade said.

"Did you seriously think that I was going to carry you bridal style or something?" Seymour asked, smirking, and then he jumped into air and flew a bit before diving back down to grab Jade and Charlie.

Meanwhile, Frank and Sparrow were walking together through the park, and they passed some young teenagers playing soccer. One of the boys stopped and pointed at them, saying.

"Hey, isn't that the demon boy?" Another boy turned to look and grinned mischievously when he saw Frank. The boy took his soccer ball and kicked it…right into Franks head.

"Oh, sorry about that demon boy, it was an accident." The boy said. Frank turned to face the soccer players and said.

"You know, it's a wonder that you guys got on the team, Daniel, because those accidents just keep on happening."

"Watch it, Leprechaun, what do you know about sports at all?" Daniel said.

Sparrow turned to Frank and asked, "What is with those weird names they're calling you?"

"Those are just nicknames that they gave me, although why they gave me nicknames that are three times longer then my normal one is beyond me."

"You want a fight, Demon boy?" Daniel asked, taking a step towards Frank and Sparrow.

Frank looked at his arm for a second and said "Demon boy, huh?" before smirking and taking a bandage off of his arm, revealing scale looking things which seemed to be spreading up his arm. Frank then says "Sure, why not?" before moving to punch Daniel in the face. But Sparrow grabs his arm and stops him.

"Frank, what are you doing?" She asks, concerned. Frank turns to look at Sparrow and she see's a flash of red in his eyes and she lets go of his arm in alarm.

"Your…Your eyes." She stammers out. A look of realization crosses Franks face, and he grabs his dragony hand with his normal one, then just turns and walks off. Sparrow runs after him.

When they were away from the other boys, Frank turns towards a nearby wall and swiftly punches it. Sparrow was shocked to see that he had left quite a large dent in it. Sparrow turns towards Frank and says "What was that all about?"

"You talking about the wall, or the boys?" He asks, not looking at her.

"Both, how did you do that thing with the wall, and why did your eyes change color?" Then Sparrow notices Frank's dragon arm.

"Is it a demon?" She asks. Frank is surprised that she knew this, and that she would actually think of demons as a plausible explanation.

"Yeah, demon chi." Frank says, "I got it a few months ago, and he is very unpredictable, especially when I'm angry."

"Those guys make you mad, huh." Sparrow says, curiously.

"Very, always have. I've always had a bit of a temper anyways, and those guys like to see how far they can push me before I explode and get in trouble." Frank says.

"So they call you demon because you get angry easily? That's stupid. Not all demons are anger prone. But why Leprechaun?" Sparrow says, leaning against the wall.

Frank laughs and explains. "Because I'm part Irish I guess. They aren't exactly the smartest people around; they probably have no clue what a Leprechaun is."

Sparrow smiles and waits, she can tell that Frank has something else he wants to say. Sure enough, a minute later Frank continues.

"I'm not usually bothered by them calling me demon, I've gotten used to it. But now they are partially right, it just makes me feel like such a freak.

"You're not a freak," Sparrow says sternly, she hesitates, then leans closer to him and whispers "Let me show you something, and led him to an empty are of the park, where there were plenty of trees.

Sparrow faces Frank and closes her eyes in concentration. A warm breeze flows through and then a bright light appears, making Frank close his eyes to block it out. When Frank opens his eyes again and opens his mouth in surprise. Sparrow was still standing there, but she was different…

The girl had wings.

**Once again, I am sorry about the long wait, the next chapter shall be up sooner. And I'm also sorry if Sparrow acts too perfect, it's hard to not make her perfect.**

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**See, I'm back again, and hope you enjoy this chapter**

**I still don't own JCA, but the winged Sparrow girl is my own creation.**

Sparrow now had brownish orange wings and her eyes had turned red like Drago's. And she had talons on her feet.

Frank stumbled back a little, "Sparrow, you're…you're a…"

"A demon? Yea, like I said, not all demons are bad. You don't mind do you?" Sparrow asked.

Frank got himself together. "No, I was just surprised, that's all. I don't mind you being a demon at all. I actually have a friend who is a demon and he's pretty cool."

This 'pretty cool' guy was currently flying over the city heading to where Sparrow and Frank were. Jade was having the time of her life while Charlie was hoping that they wouldn't die. Things were going pretty smoothly until a very bright light blinded Hsi Wu causing him to lose control a bit.

Hsi Wu somehow managed to get to the park and then crashed into a tree, dropping both Jade and Charlie.

Frank and Sparrow heard the crash and ran over to see what happened, but not before Sparrow hid her birdness again. They found Seymour, Jade and Charlie nearby.

"What are you guys doing here? What happened?" Frank asked, going to Seymour who was just lying on the ground. Jade picked up a nearby stick and threw it at Seymour, saying. "Birdbrain here crashed."

"Not my fault," Seymour mumbled, "bright light."

"Oh yeah, there was a light." Charlie added, "What was it?"

Jade stood up, "I'll go see," she said, running off. Frank ran after her.

Once they'd left Sparrow looked over to Seymour.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked Charlie.

"He's probably just faking it." Charlie answered, grinning when Seymour sat up, rubbing his head.

"I was not faking, we were going pretty fast, and running into a tree at high speed hurts." Then Seymour saw Sparrow standing there and he smiled and said "Sparrow, it really is you."

"Sorry, do I know you?" Sparrow said, she was a little confused know and wondered if Seymour had hit his head harder then they thought.

"Sparrow, it's me." He said, standing up and letting his wings out again. Just by instinct Sparrow also let out her wings.

"So I guess you're the demon friend that Frank told me about." Sparrow said, Seymour was starting to look familiar to her. "What's your name again?"

"My human name is Seymour, but the demon name is Hsi Wu."

It took a minute for the name to register; when it did Sparrow could feel tears start to come to her eyes. It was him, he got out. Sparrow ran to him and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder.

Seymour hugged Sparrow back, and laughed at the confused look on Charlie's face.

"Who is she, your girlfriend?" Charlie asked. Seymour shook his head and said "No, it would be kind of awkward for somebody to be going out with his own daughter. Charlie nodded, that made sense, wait.

"Did you just say that she's your daughter?" Charlie asked.

When Jade and Frank got back they found Sparrow and Seymour hugging, and a very confused Charlie.

"Um, guys? What just happened?" Frank asked.

They were all back at Uncle's shop, Seymour having explained things to Jade and Frank. But Charlie still had some questions.

"Wait, so Sparrow is fourteen, right?"

"Not in human years, but in demon years, yes." Seymour answered.

"How is it even possible that a thirteen year old boy can have a fourteen year old daughter?" Charlie asked, very confused.

"I'm not thirteen, Charlie." Answered an irritated Seymour. "I'm about twenty two."

"That still doesn't work. An eight year old can't have a kid."

"Wait, you're still twenty two? But that's how old you were last time I saw you." Sparrow said.

"Exactly." Said Frank, who was leaning against the wall. "The last time you saw him was just before he got sent to the demon prison, nine centuries ago. Since that time, you have aged, but he hasn't. Time can't exist in that void. So in truth, he was about seventeen when he started taking care of you."

"And how do you know all this?" Sparrow asked.

"Because the name of the demon whose chi I have is Shendu." Frank answered.

"Wait, you mean Shendu, as in my uncle?" She asked, slightly nervous.

Seymour nodded and said. "Yeah, it's a long story; another long story is how I got out. But I want to know how you got out here."

"It's not that interesting of a story really, we just decided to come here, some had different reason then others."

"Wait," said Charlie. "We? You mean you're not the only one?"

Sparrow looked at Charlie and said "Oh, no. I came here with my cousins."

"Cousins, you have cousins?" Jade asked.

"Well, yeah. All of my aunts and uncles have a kid." Sparrow stated casually. Everyone was shocked at that statement, including Seymour and Frank.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"Tso Lan and Dai Gui don't have kids…Do they?" Seymour said.

Sparrow looked confused for a second before she remembered. "Oh yeah, you guys wouldn't know. They actually do have kids, Fare and Salv; they were born shortly after you guys left."

"Wait, you mean that there are a bunch of demons running around San Fran? Shouldn't we go find them?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I guess we should, except, I don't know what their human forms look like. We separated before I could see." Sparrow said shyly.

"Well, usually when demons turn into humans they look the same age as they are. So that could make things easier. Also, we know their names and personalities…or at least Sparrow does." Frank says.

"Sparrow, would you help us find your cousins?" Seymour asked. Sparrow nodded and Jade cheered. Finally, something exciting was going to happen this summer.

**And that's the end, of the story. I know it cuts off, but I will write another one. I'm sorry, but I would rather have a lot of shorter stories then one long story. The next one will be called 'Electric Attraction'. And I will introduce two new demons in each of the stories. Until then, read on.**


End file.
